Hurricane Cullen
by xXmidnight.demonXx
Summary: Bella is the good new kid in school while Edward is the rebellious druggie and drunk. They both hate each other but will they realize they are perfect for each other. Will they see past their difference or will they kill each other before given the chance
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella. Well, actually it's Isabella but I hate that name. Everyone I know calls me Bella. My parents got divorced a while ago and my mom went and got married to a guy name Phil. I don't even know the guy but because of him, I have to leave my home and friends and go live with my dad in a random city named forks.

I don't hate my dad, no I just haven't talked to him since the divorce and he just changed. A lot. He's a police officer in a small town, an easy job since nothing happens.

So I start school tomorrow and let's be honest, who's excited for school? Now me, I was never popular, only had one boyfriend. I'm not scared exactly, I'm not hated, but there's always that small tiny fear of a new school day. Especially in the middle of the year.

I arrive at school, and it is smaller than my old one, the kids seem to be richer since they all have cars parked. I notice by the front of the school, there are some smokers.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, you new?" one of the smokers asked me.

"No" I mumbled wanting to get pass.

"Leave her alone. Don't scare her off that fast Emmett. "Someone said. I look up and notice he wasn't smoking. He was pretty hot too with gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair.

"You're not scared are you?" the boy, Emmett, interrupted my thought.

"No" I stuttered.

He comes closer and I back up a little.

"Hey Emmett, you got a light." The boy said.

Emmett backed up a little and throws the lighter to him.

"So what's your name?" Emmett once again turns his attention to me.

I scoff and tries to get past when the boy when he exhales all the smoke onto me. I start coughing when I realize it was cigarettes. "That's marijuana" I blurted out.

The boy turns to block my way and looks down at me. Damn he's tall. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

The bell rang before I can answer. Crap I didn't get my schedule yet.

I push him out of the way and rush in.

"Feisty girl" I heard Emmett said and them laughing.

Great impression Bella, I wonder who that gorgeous boy was.

My schedule for this semester is soft and the teacher seems nice enough. Lunch approach and once again, that small fear come up as I walk to the cafeteria. Will people want me to sit with them? Or will them just laugh and pretend I don't exist. Or worse, will they just stare at me.

I walk in and it was smaller but louder.

"Bella!" I hear my name screamed from across the hall. It's from a small pink-hair girl.

"You're in my bio class. I'm Alice if you forget. So where'd you come from? Do you like our school? Come sit with us." She pulls me to her table with a 3 other girls and 2 other boys.

They all just look at me. "This is Bella guys, she's new she came from the big city." I never knew I lived in a big city. "And this is Rosalie, Jessica, and Lauren. And that's Mike, Laruen's bf and Jacob." She sure has a lot of energy for such a small girl.

I smile and sit down eating my lunch. I look around and I notice everyone's looking at me and whispering. Was this the geek table? Or maybe weird table? Have I signed my social death already?

"Hey rose." Two girls came up to her smiling really big.

Rosalie on the other hand looks up glaring at them. "It's Rosalie to you."

You can see the fear in their eyes. They share a scared look and quickly says "oh yes sorry. So what times the party." They sounded desperate.

Rosalie looks at them, then at Alice, and then laughs. "Ha if you were invited you would know. Sorry this party is for the cool people, not the losers." She laughs and flips her hair.

The girls looked petrified when they noticed me there. They're eyes sharpened. "why she here. Is the newbie going to go too." They said with their voice full of venom.

Shills went through my body. I didn't know what to say. But I didn't have to, Alice spoke for me. "She's with me. She's cool."

They glare at me even more. "You can go now." Rosalie said with just as much venom. The bell signals the end of lunch and I head to my locker. Alice follows me.

"Don't be scared. Rose's really nice. You'll like her."

"I thought her name was Rosalie." I spoke to her for the first time today.

She laughs, "Oh no she lets her inner friends call her Rosa." Does that make me her inner friend?

I didn't get a chance to ask that when she left for class.

I was wrong. That wasn't the nerdy or geeky table. That was the popular table and for once I was part of the in crowd.

Finally, school ends and by my locker I notice Alice and Lauren.

"Hey I notice you walked here, I can give you a ride if you want." Alice asked me.

"You sure, you don't have to." I replied.

"Nah its fine I drop off Rose and her cousin anyways. No trouble at all." she smiled at me

We walk outside and I see Rose and that boy again.

"Yo, Edward you better not be smoking in my car." She says as she walks past him.

So his name's Edward. That's a nice name.

"Whatever" he rolls his eyes but throws out the half done smoke and follows her. Alice starts walking backwards to talk to him, "where's rose?"

"How am I suppose to know. Making out with Mike?"

"She's your cousin, go call her."

My mouth drops. Edward is Rosalie's cousin. They were so different.

Then I noticed that Edward was waiting by the car too. "He's coming too?" I blurted out without thinking.

Edward noticed me for the first time and smiles when he recognized me. "You're the new kid."

"Yeah, that's Bella; I'm dropping her off too." Alice said while she was texting someone. Probably rose.

He laughs at me and looked away.

I see Rosalie running, "sorry ok let's go." She opens shot gun and gets inside.

Alice gets in too and I realize I have to share the back seat with Edward. He opens the door and gets in. I have no choice unless I want to walk all the way home and it was not close. So I get in too and notice he was lighting another weed.

"You can't smoke in here." I said when I noticed.

"It's not weed relax."

"You still can't smoke."

He glares at me, and goes up in my face, "how you going to stop me."

* * *

What do you think? Any comments are welcome. Should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Edward! You're going to die soon if u keep inhaling that poison," Rosalie said from the backseat.

"Yeah, well what's there to live for," Edward snapped back.

I cough from the smoke that's also clouding my eyes.

"See even Bella's complaining," Alice said adjusting the front mirror.

Edward glared at me and chills went through my body again for the second time. "Fine," he huffed while throwing it out the window. There was silence for the rest of the ride.

When we got to a nice house 20min later, both Rosalie and Edward got out. "They live together?" I asked Alice while also getting out so I can move to the front seat.

"Yeah, Edward's parents are ambassadors so they move around a lot. They don't want to bother Edward by making him move so they leave him with Rose's parents." She replied pulling out of the driveway.

I showed Alice my directions to my house and noticed that dad isn't home. Not a big shock to me.

I go upstairs and finish my homework trying to catch up to everyone else.

The next day, I head to school and once again, Edward and his buddies are there. Emmett notices me right away.

"Hey so your Bella, Alice's new playmate huh?" Emmett said going right up to me. I can smell the weed coming off him. I try to wake past him but he quickly blocked my way. "Got somewhere to be?"

I looked up to me and met his eye. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said pronouncing every word. He laughed. He fricking laughed at me.

"Emmett, move." I heard a voice behind me. I turn around so see a boy with his arms around Alice.

Emmett laughed and moved aside while I quickly followed Alice and the boy inside.

"So this is jasper my lovely boyfriend, and this is Bella," Alice introduced us. He smiled at me and went to his locker.

"Don't mind Emmett, he's a pretty cool guy once you know him," she assured me. More like annoying.

"So Alice, got a dress for the party tonight?" Rosalie said while walking to us.

"Yup its gorgeous, its purple and gold," her face lit up, "you got one Bella?"

"Umm…" what party?

"That's OK, you can wear my old ones," Rosalie said smiling at me, "so your house to prep up?"

"Yup are you going to bring mike?" Alice replied.

"Nah I broke up with him."

"Why what happened, he was cool too."

"He got boring"

All this boy talk made me dizzy so I start to think of the party. Will it be full of beer and sex? My dad probably won't notice that I'm back drunk anyways. He doesn't notice much about me.

Rosalie's dress is gorgeous, black and red and it fits my body perfectly. We got ready and soon head to party. The lawn is full of kids and I can hear music blasting inside. Jasper and Emmett are by the door and I see Alice running towards him.

"Come on," Rosalie starts dragging me inside the party to a crowd full of boys.

"Hey Rosalie, heard you finally dump that douche mike."

"Yeah, good riddance, now you have room for men like me."

"Ha you deserve someone like me."

Pickup lines and compliments starts flying at Rosalie and she seemed to be handling it well so I walk over to the punch bowl and got myself a cup and as soon as I was about to take a sip, when "I wouldn't drink that if I was you."

I turn around to see Edward.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking inside.

He took my cup, "it's been tampered with." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Wow maybe he's not a bad guy. He then drinks from my cup. "Hey! I thought you said not to drink it!"

"I said I wouldn't drink it if I was you, but I'm not you," he said finishing the rest of the drink.

"But isn't it tampered with?"

"Yeah with alcohol," he laughed at me. "I have a high alcohol tolerance anyways."

"How would you know?" Now I'm annoyed.

He laughed, "You're the perfect little angel, why would you drink?" Still laughing, he crushed my cup and walked away.

Now I'm furious, how dare he think that of me. He doesn't know me at all. I started to chase after him.

"Hey Edward!" everyone looked at me. Ok that was a bit loud. Edward turned around slowly and walked to my face, "what Bella."

"Um… ugh…" shit I forgot what I was going to say.

Edward continues to glare at me. "Bro lay off," jasper comes to pull Edward away.

"Wow, what happened?" Alice comes running to me.

"Nothing," I shake it off.

Then I hear sirens and seconds people started running and scrambling.

"Shit, go find rose and jasper. Hopefully Edward is still with him." Alice pushes me into the crowd while running the opposite way.

I look around and soon see Edward. "Edward! Where's Jasper?"

He glared at me, "why do you care."

I can smell the weed and alcohol on his breathe. "There's cops. Alice says we need to go!"

"Crap," I can hear him mumble under his breath.

We started to run to the exit when I saw two police officers waiting for us.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Dad?" I stopped abruptly after seeing him here. What is he doing here?

"Everyone on the wall with their hands up," his partner directly loudly pulling Edward and everyone else caught by the shoulders. I notice that Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were here.

"Bella, what are you doing here."

"Dad, how did u find this place?"

"I got a tip. I can't believe you are here. I thought Renee taught you better than this. I though u were better than this.

We all got pulled into police cars and got driven to the police station.

"Dad? What the hell. Why didn't you say something?" rose demanded as soon as we were left alone.

"I didn't know it was important?" I replied

"Important? You got us caught!"

"Ha, I never told."

"Then how come the only party you came to, we got busted," Emmett injected.

"Mr. Emmett and Jasper," my dad called, "your parents are here."

"Bella," my dad turns to face me, "how can you do this. What kind of friends do you make? Are you even thinking clearly? Your friends makes a big impact on you Isabella." He continues to mumble to himself. Since when did he care that much.

"Charlie!" a handsome young man came walking in. "What happened this time."

"Carlisle, caught at a party with drugs and alcohol," dad replied pointing at Rose and Edward.

The man sighed and waved for them to come. "Thanks for this," he said hugging him.

Wow for someone who hates my friends, he sure loves their parents.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review with your suggestions**


End file.
